


Ha, Nerds

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: Take My Hand [10]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Iris - Freeform, Study Buddies, Talia n Mephisto talk abt their respective datemates n naughty stuff for a bit, Trans boy Lev, Unfinished and just getting out of drafts, Unrequited taliris, and books, halphas/melzor headcanon, it gives me life, mephisto - Freeform, platonic talisto, talia has patience for 3 things in life, they're friends ok, trans girl talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish





	Ha, Nerds

Mephisto looked over the top of his book and smiled.

"Don't even think about it."

He frowned.

"But why?"

Talia didn't look up from her own book. "Because I have to brush up on xerin history so I can brief Iris on it before she meets some nobles, and you have to remember how to be a royal again so you two don't embarrass yourselves."

He rolled his eyes. "I know how to be a royal just fine, princess."

Talia shut her book with an audible _snap_. "What type of juice do we drink before bed?"

"Amellah."

"What side of Iris will you sit on?"

"Right."

"Where will she sit?"

"The left of Izira."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He lifted his chin.

Talia nodded once.

Mephisto snorted. "See? I've got this. I don't need to read books on manners to impress your sister."

She stared pointedly at him.

He waved a hand at her and went back to reading, and for a while she accepted this.

The book wasn't very good at being 'fun', 'interesting', or 'readable'. Additionally, it wasn't passable as even 'comfortable' or 'alright'. The book was, in every way, terrible and a disappointment.

And that wasn't meant to be taken lightly, because Mephisto liked books and didn't tend to be rude about them. He didn't wake up each morning, thinking about what great fun he'd have trash talking books.


End file.
